Kingdom Hearts X (Chi) Back Cover
'''Kingdom Hearts X (Chi) '''is a Prequel to Kingdom Hearts Summary Laval, Happy and Shu's World's has been taken over by Darkness and they have been send to 100 Years in the Past, where they can trained to become a Master of Keyblade, Warrior and Digidestined from the Foreteller. (Ira, Aced, Gula, Ava and Invi) Characters * Laval, Cragger, Eris (Legends of Chima), Worriz, Razar, Bladvic, Rogon, Gorzan, Sir Fangar, Flinx, Happy (Fairy Tail), Carla (Fairy Tail), Pantherlily, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Mavis Vermilion, Shu (Blue Dragon), Kluke, Jiro, Marumaro, Zola, Lann, Reynn Vivi Ornitier, Ira, Gula, Invi, Ava, Aced, Chirithy, Ephemer, Luxu, The Master of Masters. World # Land Of Chima # Earth-Land # Blue Dragon World # Realm Of Darkness # Daybreak Town Transcript Prologue # Opening (Kingdom Hearts X) # The Day will Begin for their Journey Land Of Chima # Day 1. Missing Word in Chima # Day 2. A Strange Job at the Market # Day 3. Phoenix Tribe's Arrived and a Struggle Tournament # Rumours in Chima # World of Chima Turned into Darkness Earth-Land # Day 1. Find The Thief in Magnolia # Day 2. Task to get Job # Day 3. Exceed Struggle Tournament # Rumours in Earth-Land # Earth-Land Taken Over By Heartless Blue Dragon World # Day 1. The Culprit took the Word # Day 2. A Job for their Journey # Day 3. Shadow Wielders Struggle Tournament # Rumours in the Kingdom # Blue Dragon World Taken By Darkness Realm of Darkness # Into the Realm of Darkness # Finding Their Friends in the Darkness # Darkness Possessed Their Friends # The Battle in the Darkness and Send Back in Time to 100 Years Daybreak Town # Case of Luxu # Case of Ira # Case of Invi # Case of Aced # Case of Gula # Case of Ava # Goodbye Daybreak Town/Ending Credit Dark World # Vivi meet Namine and Into the Darkness # Meet new Friends and heading to World of Chima # In Blue Dragon's World and look through the Crystals # In Fairy Tail World reuniting their Friends # Meet Mickey, Fuyunyan, Bugs, Optimus and friends # Into the World Collide and send to Daybreak Town Trivia * This Film is based on Kingdom Hearts X (Chi) Back Cover. * This is a Sequel after Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions and Kingdom Hearts: A Superhero Adventure. * Laval, Happy and Shu will meet each other in the Realm of Darkness. *This is a Prequel to Kingdom Hearts: Three Stories. *After finished the Story, it show the Story of Vivi and his Friend's (Lann, Reynn, Mordecai, Rigby, Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon and Falcomon) in the Dark World. *In the Realm of Darkness, Vivi and his friends will have to use the Camera as a confession. Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Prequel films Category:Time Travel Films Category:Epic Series Category:War films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Crossover Films Category:Crossover Wars